


Santa, Baby

by SimplySydney



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (it's kind of a joke tho), Christmas Smut!!, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8993356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySydney/pseuds/SimplySydney
Summary: After a lovely birthday dinner, Yuuri has one more surprise in store for his fiance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry god

Viktor was staring at the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He blinked, once, twice, trying to make sure that his mind wasn’t playing tricks on him. Every time he opened his eyes, Yuuri was still standing there, redder every second.

“Do you like it?” Yuuri asked. His hands were fidgety, playing with the faux fur that lined the hem of the skirt.

“Do I like it? Yuuri, I… I don’t even have words.” At that, Yuuri blushes more, all hope of his intended seductive persona oozing out of his body in the form of heat on his cheeks.

“I know that it’s not very, uh, russian, but I wanted to dress up for you.” Viktor crosses the room as Yuuri speaks, setting his hands on the black ribbon around his waist. Viktor presses a kiss to his cheek before standing again.

“I’d rather see you in this than dressed as _Ded Moroz_.” Yuuri laughs, and suddenly his body eases up under Viktor’s touch. “You really do look, beautiful, Yuuri.” Viktor steps back again to admire Yuuri. Yuuri could feel that the white thigh highs were going to slide down past his knees if he didn’t get the chance to pull them up soon. He decided at that moment that he also regretted buying the version of the dress with off-the-shoulder sleeves, as he didn’t have the chest to keep the dress up, either. He felt like he was drowning in sequined red fabric, but Viktor was looking at him with an expression of “ _Oh, holy night_ ”, so he decided it was worth it.

Viktor simply stood complimenting him for what felt like hours, and eventually Yuuri decided it’d be less painful for both of them if they could just get that stage over with. He pressed forward into Viktor, pushing up onto the toes of his white strappy heels to kiss him. Viktor’s arms went around his waist immediately, and Yuuri felt himself being pulled closer to Viktor.

“My beautiful boy, all dressed up for me. Merry Christmas is right…” Yuuri whines as Viktor starts to plant kisses down his neck and across his shoulder. His hands reach up to tug at Viktor’s tie, pulling the black fabric away from his neck. Viktor shrugs off his jacket, tossing it somewhere behind him onto the floor.

“That’s, fuck, that’s expensive.” Yuuri says between nips at his neck.

“I only bought it so that we could go to dinner.” Viktor is composed, still, and it makes Yuuri uncomfortable.

“Still, you can’t let it gather dirt like that.” He pulls away from Viktor and makes his way to the black jacket. He takes in a breath, slowly, and bends over to pick it up from the floor. He can feel the skirt ride up his ass bearing his white lace panties plain for Viktor to see.

As much as Yuuri wanted to put on a show for his fiance, he could feel his legs shake in the heels, and he pulled himself back up to maintain balance. He swung his hips as he set the jacket onto their shared dresser. Viktor closed the gap between them, pushing himself into Yuuri’s back.

“I’m tempted to fuck you right here, just like this…” He whispers into Yuuri’s ear. Yuuri folds the suit jacket slowly, taking his time as Viktor starts grinding against his ass. Yuuri’s breath hitches when he feels Viktor’s bulge up against him, and by the time the jacket is folded he’s gained another purple bruise on his shoulder, and he’s letting out little whimpers. He looks up at himself in the mirror, and _fuck_ , he does look hot.

“Eager, aren’t you?” Yuuri laughs, and he turns around to press his lips to Viktor’s once more. His hands make their way to Viktor’s button up, and, just like that it’s fallen to the floor, too. Yuuri slips off Viktor’s undershirt, too, and doesn’t hesitate to run his hands up his chest, thumbs grazing his nipples as Viktor’s hands travel to the ribbon around his stomach. Viktor pulls at the ends of the black bow, and Yuuri watches it unravel and fall away. The dress hangs off of Yuuri now, and he can feel it slipping down his body. He pulls his arms out of the sleeves and let the dress hit the floor, and Viktor’s staring at him again.

“You’re very pretty, Yuuri.” He says, and his fingers move to trace the lace patterns in Yuuri’s underwear. The panties are obviously too small, and Yuuri feels a strange sense of pride as he notices his tip peeking out of the top hem, his bulge falling out of the cloth.

Viktor stumbles across the clothing covered floor to the nightstand, and he pulls the top drawer open in search of the lube. He can’t seem to find it, and he lets out a huff as he opens the second drawer. Yuuri crosses the room, too, and lifts the bottle up from the top of the table, extending it towards Viktor.

“Oh.” Viktor blushes. “Thanks.” Yuuri laughs and kisses Viktor again, pulling his belt out of its loop. His fingers hurry to unbutton Viktor’s pants, and when they’re finally undone Viktor shoves them down with little show.

Their lips are still connected when Viktor pushes Yuuri onto the bed, moving to straddle him as he pushes his tongue into his mouth.

“My beautiful baby girl. You look so nice under me, Yuuri.” Viktor pushes his weight onto his forearms to look at his fiance beneath him.

“Viktor,” Yuuri whines. “Touch me, please.” Viktor complies, moving off of Yuuri to pull the boys panties down, letting them fall around the boy’s ankles. His cock is leaking precum, and a small puddle forms on Yuuri’s stomach. Yuuri moans when Viktor pushes his legs open, and Viktor laughs.

“You’re so perfect.” He shakes his head as he lubes up his fingers, poising it at Yuuri’s entrance. He glances up at the boy, who nods, and Viktor slowly pushes the digit in. Yuuri is tight. Tighter than usual, Viktor notices, but he can’t say he minds. Yuuri’s whimpers turn to moans when Viktor slips the second finger in, and his hands reach out to grab Viktor’s forearm as the silver haired man slowly fucks him with his fingers.

“Is it too much?” Viktor asks, and Yuuri shakes his head no, begging him to keep going. “You’re doing well, baby girl.” Viktor starts to scissor the two fingers he has in Yuuri’s ass, and Yuuri cries out when he feels the third press against his rim.

“I love you.” Yuuri says between moans. “You can, uh, you can go ahead and fuck me now.” Viktor laughs again as he covers his cock in lube. He presses the tip into Yuuri, whose hands grab at Viktor’s ass in an attempt to pull him in further. Viktor hisses at the pressure on his dick, but Yuuri’s whines of pleasure drown out his own.

“Fuck.” Viktor moans. “Can I move?” Yuuri nods, and Viktor pulls himself back out half way before pressing back in, harder this time. Soon Viktor’s hips take charge and move on their own accord, and all Viktor’s brain is able to do is push out nonsensical praise to his partner.

“You look good on my cock, princess.” And Yuuri whines at that, pushing his hips down in an attempt to meet Viktor’s thrusts. Viktor could feel the coil in his stomach growing as he fucks into the boy below him. Yuuri’s hand takes his own cock, but Viktor pushes it away and replaces it with his own. “Let me do it, baby girl.”

“Okay, _daddy_.” Viktor’s hips stutter just enough for Yuuri to notice, and Yuuri lets out a string of giggles as Viktor moans.

“Say it again.” Viktor says, angling himself into Yuuri’s prostate. Yuuri jumps, but he complies.

“Fuck, daddy. It- I feel so good with you inside me.” Viktor’s thrusts are erratic then, and god, he’s so close. “Can I come, daddy?”

“Come for me, baby girl.” Viktor says, and Yuuri does. His release shoots into Viktor’s palm just as Viktor’s presses into Yuuri’s ass. It was the first time they’d come at the same time, and Viktor was praying it wasn’t the last. When he pulled out of his fiance and flopped next to him, he began to laugh. Yuuri was giggling, too.

“Daddy, huh?” He asked, and Viktor hit his arm playfully. “Shower?” He asked again, but Viktor shook his head no, instead opting to pull his briefs back up and slip under their sheets, Yuuri soon slipping in next to him. It was a good Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!! Ded Moroz is grandfather frost, I think. I know embarrassingly little about it.


End file.
